1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to backpacks, and in particular to inserts having pockets for backpacks.
2. The Relevant Technology
Backpacks are a popular device that people use to carry articles. Students, for example, use backpacks to carry books, papers, clothing and food. People also use backpacks for recreational activities. When these backpacks are loaded with heavy articles, such as text books, laptops or computer tablets, they tend to be weighted unevenly, which can hurt the user's back.
Backpacks are generally constructed of a rectangular shape having an interior compartment and a long peripheral zipper that allows access to the compartment. Items are transported by the user by placing items in the interior compartment. Shoulder straps are placed on one side of the backpack for people to carry it on their back. The backpack may also have a handle strap attached to the top of the bag to allow the user to grab the backpack with one hand to pick it up.
Pockets have been usually been placed on the backpack to store small items or to separate them from other articles stored in the pack. For example, outside pockets are provided to store items. Other examples include a backpack with a central compartment and outside pockets. The pockets are generally configured to hold a particular item, for example, an audio device or sports equipment. Some backpacks have been designed with wheels to reduce the strain on the user's back.
These previous backpacks, however, have not been constructed to carry heavy items in a position that reduces the torque applied to the user's body. They also do not allow the user to see the items stored within the backpack or assist the user wear a hip support. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an insert for a backpack which would facilitate a user carrying heavy objects.